Recent years have seen commercialization of an image display panel including pixel circuits arranged in a matrix each of which includes an electro luminescence (EL) device, and an image display apparatus including the image display panel. The EL element emits light upon application of a current to a light emitting layer disposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode.
Each of the pixel circuits includes transistors. Furthermore, the image display panel includes gate signal lines of different kinds for controlling the transistors in the pixel circuit. These gate signal lines can be divided into ones with high load capacity and ones with relatively low load capacity. Furthermore, a slew rate required of a control signal to be applied to each of the gate signal lines differs. For example, while the gate signal lines through which an image signal voltage is supplied to the pixel circuit require a high slew rate, the gate signal lines that control a current to be supplied to the EL elements have no problem with a relatively low slew rate.
For example, PTL 1 discloses, as a method of driving a gate signal line with high load capacity at a high slew rate, forming, in a scanning period for controlling a switching element, a driving waveform including a driving waveform portion for turning ON or OFF the switching element, followed by a maintained waveform portion for maintaining the ON or OFF state of the switching element. Furthermore, PTL 2 discloses an image display apparatus that applies voltages with the same driving waveform from both ends of one gate signal line, that is, an image display apparatus that performs so-called bilateral driving.